


I'll Fall Asleep Only In Your Arms

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, i suck at fluff, scared, scared!Gavin, shitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is scared and can't fall asleep. He reaches out to Michael for help, and fluff happends.<br/>Sorry I suck so bad at writing fluff!;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fall Asleep Only In Your Arms

Lately, Gavin has been having trouble falling asleep at night. He is kept awake by the sounds of the night. Constantly paranoid and scared, Gavin finally breaks under the pressure one night after he watches a scary movie with Geoff.    
_________________  
Earlier in the night, Geoff had forced Gavin to watch a movie with him. Of course, the movie was terrifying, and made Gavin want to hurl. It didn’t help his bad sleeping habits either.   
After crawling into bed as fast as he could in the dark, Gavin hid under his blanket. He kept hearing things, picturing scary things in his mind. He was so tired, but the haunting sounds and thoughts kept him wide awake.   
After cowering under his blankets for about an hour, Gavin peaked at the clock on his nightstand. Reading 1:43, he sighed. He had to do something about his lack of sleep.   
After thinking for a moment, Gavin came up with the perfect idea. He would just go to Michael’s house.  
 _______________  
Gavin wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to come to Michael’s once he found himself on his doorstep in the dark. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and knocked on the door to Michael’s apartment. He could hear footsteps and cursing coming from inside, and began to grow even more nervous.  
"What the fuck?" Michael said in an annoyed voice. "Gavin? What’s wrong, bud?" His voice softened into something more caring with a hint of worry.  
"U-uh hi, Micool. I-I um… I’m sorry to bother you so late. I just… I can’t fall asleep — I haven’t slept in days! I just — I’m so tired and I-I’m scared and —" Gavin’s rambling was cut off by Michael pulling him into his apartment and into a short hug.  
"It’s okay, Gav. You can sleep here. It’s fine. You’re my boi," Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear.  
"R-really? Thank you, Micool.." Gavin said in a small voice, smiling thoughtfully at the redhead.  
Michael led Gavin to his bedroom and crawled into his bed. He motioned for the Brit to do the same, noting how hesitant Gavin was being.  One Gavin had slide under the covers, Michael scooted closer and wraped his arms around him.  
"So, what’s wrong? How come you can’t sleep, Gavvy?" Michael asked once Gavin relaxed some.  
"I just… I can’t fall asleep. I’m… Scared…" Gavin mumbled, embarressed. Michael snickered at this, but still showed compassion and worry for his boy.  
"Geoff made you watch that scary movie, didn’t he? I told him not too. Idiot…" Michael asked knowingly, receiving a shrug in reply. He knew how Gavin reacted to scary things. After they had played Slender at work together, Gavin practicaly clung to Michael like a leech for about two days. After playing Amnesia, Gavin confessed to Michael that he didn’t want to be alone because he was scared. Michael took care of him until he wasn’t so scared anymore, and now when Gavin is scared, he comes to Michael. Just like he was right now.  
Gavin layes his head on Michael’s chest, curling up against his side. He closed his eyes, already feeling much safer and less scared. Michael stroked his hair, knowing how much he loved it. Gavin rubbed him thumb back and forth against a spot on Michael’s chest, nuzzeling his face deeper into Michael’s neck. Michael kissed the top of the blonde boys head, closing his eyes.  
"Thank you, Micool… I love you," Gavin whispered against Michael’s chest.   
Michael smiled against Gavin’s hair, mumbling, “Shut up, Gav. You know I’d do anything for my boy. I love you too.”  
Both boys fell asleep in eachothers arms, smiling and feeling as safe as ever.


End file.
